Laptop, notebook, and tablet computing devices are computing devices that utilize a clamshell form factor and are suitable for mobile computing use. The clamshell form factor provides a keyboard, touch mouse pad, and other input devices on a first or lower portion of the clamshell form factor. A display device may be included in a second or top portion of the clamshell form factor. The first portion and second portion are coupled using a hinge system, for example. The interface components including the keyboard, touch mouse pad, display device, and other interface components are kept inside the clamshell form factor when in a closed orientation. This provides more surface area than when the device is in an open position, and the interface components are protected when the clamshell form factor computing device is closed.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.